<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Call of Bingus by ghostlysekai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133811">The Call of Bingus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlysekai/pseuds/ghostlysekai'>ghostlysekai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bingus Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Basketball RPF, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inside jokes, Multi, Original Character(s), characters and relationships to be added in order of apperance, this has to be the dumbest thing ive ever done in my life, this is for sekaitwt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlysekai/pseuds/ghostlysekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luka doncic saves the world from an evil twitter community</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Doncic/Ken Shiraishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bingus Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Call of Bingus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a quick heads up: this story will have a LOT of inside jokes. if you're not very active on sekaitwt, you won't understand too much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka Doncic led a relatively peaceful life. He was happy with his husband, Ken Shiraishi, and his stepdaughter An. He was a popular basketballer with fame and money, and he could do almost anything he wanted. He was more than pleased with his life. </p>
<p>Things started seeming off for the first time on December 17. As usual, Luka had woken up to eat with his family and send his stepdaughter off to school. He had gone down to the basketball court to practice shooting some hoops like he always did. Nothing seemed very out of the ordinary. He had left the court and headed back home for a coffee when he heard a high-pitched scream. He barely had time to register the noise before the ground around him began to shake.</p>
<p>And then it happened.</p>
<p>The loudest noise Luka had ever heard was boring itself into his brain, stopping him from moving with shock. It wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to find that he was scared. All he could do was drop down and cover his head, and he observed his surroundings. People around him were standing still, not moving at all. Some people had managed to at least hide, find shelter for the time being, but for the most part, everything was still. </p>
<p>The noise stopped. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Luka stood up quietly. He wanted to inspect the people around him, find out what was wrong. But something in him told him that that was not a very good idea.</p>
<p>He was right.</p>
<p>The heads of the human statues snapped toward Luka, and they began to move in sync. Luka tried to figure out where they were going, but he realized they were pursuing him as they got closer. That was enough for Luka to turn on his heels and start running in the other direction. Being a basketball player, he had experience running, and he was pretty fast. Luka was more than sure he was safe. There was no way the zombies were catching up, right? Wrong.</p>
<p>A gray arm reached out and barely grazed Luka’s elbow, and with no time to think, Luka did the one thing he could; punch it. Big mistake. The zombie grabbed his fist in its cold, gray hands. Luka looked up at it, and what he saw scared him to his core. Its eyes were an icy blue, without any pupils or retinas. He froze in place, waiting for the zombie to move. A sharp pain shot through his arm, but it left as soon as it came. Luka looked at his hand as his face turned pale. The zombie released Luka’s broken hand. It continued to stand in place. Luka knew he didn’t want anything to do with this creature anymore.</p>
<p>He turned to run again, but an imperious voice stopped him in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Are you Luka Doncic?” the voice said.</p>
<p>Luka had no answer. He didn’t want to give away his identity to whatever the hell this thing speaking to him was. But he didn’t have much of a choice, did he?</p>
<p>He sighed. “Yes, why do you ask?”</p>
<p>The voice came from the zombie, but something in Luka told him that this zombie was not the one speaking. “We are looking for a man named Ken Shiraishi. We believe that you are linked to him. Tell us where he resides, and there will be no trouble.”</p>
<p>Luka was somewhat taken aback. He had many questions about the situation, like who “we” was or why they wanted Ken. Regardless, these people had just turned an entire block into brainless zombies. He couldn’t let them get to his family.</p>
<p>How could he answer without jeopardizing his husband? An idea was stirring in his head. If he could simply-</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about diverting us. We’re very set on finding this man, and if you don’t answer honestly, you won’t be seeing the sunrise.”	</p>
<p>Shit. Well, there goes any plan he had. Luka didn’t have much of a choice now. How did they know he was planning something in the first place? If they could read minds, then anything Luka thought would be monitored by them. That was the last thing he needed. </p>
<p>He didn’t want his family to get hurt, but there weren’t any other options. Reluctantly, Luka told the zombie his address. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a year since the tragedy. Luka had managed to obtain a prosthetic hand from a very good friend of his, a young engineer. As promised, the “we” Luka had spoken to had spared his life, but at the expense of his husband and stepdaughter. Luka had no idea where they were, but he had been managing fine. </p>
<p>Due to his injury, he’d had to give up basketball but was living rather comfortably due to his engineer friend’s efforts. He wasn’t anywhere close to happy, though. Luka wasn’t too sure of what had happened to the rest of the world, but Japan was hit rather hard. A large meteorite had struck China, and the impact was significant in the surrounding areas. </p>
<p>There weren’t very many people around anymore. The zombies had been killed shortly after the departure of “we”, and most life had been increasingly sparse. However, those left over from the attack were speculated to be those responsible for the zombies in the first place. </p>
<p>A small community on Twitter known as SEKAI Twitter seemed to be the worst thing to come out of this situation, pulling off illegal stunts worldwide that most people would find almost impossible. Nobody was ever able to pinpoint these rascals’ locations, but people knew that chaos was sure to follow wherever they went.</p>
<p>Luka Doncic was at home. Over the year his family went missing, he’d picked up a sort of stray. The young engineer who had helped him with his hand. Her family had died after a panic had swept over her country while she was staying in Japan. Luka had met her after seeing her on the street, simply admiring the rubble from the crash.</p>
<p>“Morning, Mr. Doncic,” she greeted as she came down the stairs.</p>
<p>Luka didn’t look up from his coffee. “Good morning, Ivy.”</p>
<p>Ivy smiled, walking over to him. “How’s the hand?” she asked, taking a coffee mug from the cupboard.</p>
<p>Luka sighed heavily. His mechanical hand wasn’t bothering him very much, but to make room for the prosthetic they’d had to cut off the broken hand, which had left Luka with a phantom pain every time he moved his hand a little. “It’s fine,” he responded, “I’m gonna go out for a while.”</p>
<p>Ivy looked concerned. “Out? You? You never go out anymore, where are you going? Is something wrong? Do you need a snack? Should I come with you? Is there-”</p>
<p>Luka was out the door before Ivy could finish.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my twitter: @ghostlysekai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>